


riptide

by bikenesmith



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, M/M, Merpeople, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sirens, warning for..Tasteful Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikenesmith/pseuds/bikenesmith
Summary: xmen remix art: mermaid charles + siren erik





	riptide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikanskey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/gifts).



> based off mikanskey's mermaid charles + fisherman erik art here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259435/chapters/27831771 . this art was inspired by another fic i hope its still okay to do ahhhhhh  
> i thought it would be interesting if erik was also a mythical Sea being. eriks a siren that lures specifically fisherman + aquatic being hunters to their death because Direct Action  
> charles is a merman that teaches young aquatic beings and fish (like the school in nemo) + has a more...pacifist point of view about the whole thing  
> (i incorporated some of the birdy bits of siren mythos into eriks design - i don't often see them and i thought the seabird/fish juxtaposition would be nice)  
> [ on tumblr: http://bikenesmith.tumblr.com/post/175928546590/eriks-a-siren-that-lures-specifically-fisherman ]


End file.
